Lost Time
by thestarkedsoldier
Summary: After a decade since the war, almost everyone had given up on finding Captain America. Almost everyone. One-shot.


_**See end of chapter for Author's Notes.**_

* * *

After the death of Steve Rogers, the world kept moving on. The war soon ended, and with it came an era of peace. The Strategic Scientific Reserve was disbanded and the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division was created soon after, directed by Howard Stark, Margaret Carter, and Chester Phillips, all previous members of the SSR. Years passed, and the organization thrived in the new era. However, some never lost hope in Rogers, and for good reason.

Each winter, Howard Stark, accompanied by the Howling Commandos, searched without rest for the fallen Captain. It wasn't until the winter of 1954 that their search seemed successful. Debris from the Valkyrie was found deep below the surface, but with Stark's advanced technology, some could be fished out. It started with small pieces of the plane's exterior, but with more work, they found engines, supplies, and some Hydra artifacts. Still, with limited resources, there seemed to be no sign of any life, and no bodies were recovered. This did not seem to stop the crew, and they kept on searching.

It wasn't until the middle of the winter that they pulled the entire plane from the water. With the extreme temperatures and the changing environment, it was no easy task. Still, this did not stop them. When the plane finally emerged, the entire exterior was frozen solid. It took them weeks to find an opening, and to figure out how to explore the interior. Yet still, they did not stop. When it finally opened, a group of five men walked in, including Howard Stark, and some of the Howling Commandos.

It opened with a large bang, causing most of the team to step back. "Anyone getting the feeling that we shouldn't be here?" Jim Morita spoke up, looking into the dark aircraft.

"Is that fear I sense?" James Falsworth added, smirking as he walked in. The overall environment was enough to make even brave men turn away, but still, the team kept moving.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan yelled, his voice echoing throughout the air.

"Anything from Hydra weapons to bodies," Howard responded, brushing his hand over an ice-coated shelf.

"You know, you might not like what you find," Dum Dum walked over, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Anything is better than an empty casket," he answered, walking across the platform to the cockpit, which seemed to be the most damaged part. As the others talked, the two men searched around, both a bit afraid of what they may find. As Howard looked, he brushed frost off of the equipment, only stopping as he uncovered a small compass, Peggy's picture still plain to see.

"Howard," came a voice from his right, where the team seemed to crowd. When he walked over, they stepped aside, showing him what they found.

"Oh my god," he whispered, then wiped his hand over the ice. "Someone get Carter and Phillips on the line. Tell them we found him."

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Peggy Carter swore loudly, tossing a stack of papers across her desk, then ran her fingers through her hair aggressively.

"Pegs?" Gabe Jones leaned back in his chair in the opposite room, and upon seeing her frustration, walked into the room with a concerned look and a cup of coffee in his hands. "What's wrong?"

She let out a groan and looked up at her fiance. "I have filed hundreds of these files, and each one of them has been done incorrectly to where I have had to redo almost every single one of them." She turned her chair to look at him, shaking her head furiously. "I have trained each and every one of those agents, and they should have it by now!"

Gabe chuckled and walked behind her, setting his cup down and massaging her shoulders slowly. "They have no idea what they are up against, do they?"

"No," Peggy hung her head in her lap, letting him try and relax her. "I am not only doing my job, but theirs, and I am not getting paid enough for that."

"You aren't getting paid enough as it is," he added, then shook his head. "How about you take a break from those files, and have a good night instead?" He moved around her chair, holding a hand out.

She reluctantly took his hand and stood up slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Why do I feel like I will regret agreeing to this?"

"You won't," he reassured her, shaking his head slowly. "You've just been working so hard, and we have barely had time to actually spend together."

Peggy gave him an apologetic look. "I know, and I apologize for that. Work has been so busy the past few weeks, especially with Howard being gone and the agency resting on my shoulders-"

"I know, you've been busy," he grabbed her other hand and held them both, smiling warmly. "But let others worry about the paperwork, you have earned a night off."

"Gabe, as sweet as that sounds, I can't take the night off. I don't trust that it won't get done unless I am the one to do it. I want this, you know that, but I can't."

Gabe shook his head. "Have a little fun, Carter. You're all work."

"I suppose a break won't hurt," she nodded, reaching over to grab his coffee and take a sip of it. She immediately let out a disgusted noise as she swallowed, shaking her head. "Dreadful, absolutely dreadful," she grimaced as she walked into the kitchen, setting his cup on the table.

"You have never liked it. I don't know why you expect different results each time," he chuckled, following her.

"Maybe I would like it if you prepared it differently," she sat down, crossing her ankles.

He sat across from her, smiling softly. "I'm glad you are taking a break."

"Why's that?" She looked over at him, smiling warmly.

He shrugged with a smile. "You've been so busy and I've missed you-"

The moment was interrupted by the shrill of the phone, making the two jump where they sat.

"Work?" Gabe asked, looking down with a slightly amused look.

"I'm sorry," she responded, walking to her desk, where the phone rang loudly. Being the director of an extremely technology based organization had some perks, including keeping some of the advanced technology. "There was a failed mission, a few low-level operatives decided to take on more than they could carry. I should just be a moment," she mumbled, placing the phone to her ear. As the agent spoke to her, she could not help but freeze where she stood.

"Mister Stark and the Commandos have found the Valkyrie, as well.. as a body," the voice shook on the other side of the phone, and for a moment, Peggy worried she would faint then. Instead, she let her hand go limp and drop the phone onto the floor, where it fell apart immediately. Gabe ran to her side in attempts to help, but she was still stunned by the words.

"They found him."

* * *

It took her around an hour to reach the nearest base, where she stood by the radio at all times, keeping in contact with the team. "Are you sure?" She asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Peggy, I wouldn't lie to you even if I could. We're on the boat back to the mainland with the body and a few other things. Everything is frozen solid, I'm not sure what's salvageable and what isn't. I guess we'll find out when we get back," his voice came through between static, making her even more uncomfortable.

"No, we'll come to you. There's not enough time for you to come back here. Besides, you have to keep everything in the same condition, we can.. We can just find our way to you," she yelled back, looking around nervously. Nodding to one of the agents, she took a deep breath, slowly standing up. "Don't do anything until I get there unless it's absolutely necessary. I'm bringing Phillips with me." She threw her jacket over her shoulders, shaking her hair out of the way.

"Pegs?" She stopped and stared at the radio, avoiding the urge to bite her lip nervously.

"You might not like what you see."

* * *

It took hours before the group finally boarded a plane to head over to the closest meeting location. Upon Peggy's request, the plane was filled with a medical staff and a few trained operatives who would be prepared for anything, and that was it. Word couldn't get out of their discovery, nor could it be spread among the organization. Even Gabe was asked to stay behind. Throughout the ride, Peggy sat with her head in her hands, resisting the urge to lash out at each person that came her way. It was only when she felt the familiar burning on the top of her head that she looked up, only to see her former Colonel looking her over. She sent him a cold stare, but he didn't look away. "You know, for a woman who once followed my orders to a fault, you're doing one hell of a job enforcing them," he broke the silence, and in response, she ran her hands through her hair.

"A lot has changed since the war, you know that," she let out a sigh, barely trying to conceal her nervousness. There didn't seem to be a need for her to hide it, since everyone seemed to be uptight over the entire ordeal. To the common onlooker, she seemed like the overly concerned boss, though the man staring her down knew different.

"Not everything," Phillips gave her a look, and she rolled her eyes in response.

"Honestly, Colonel, I do not have the time or patience for this conversation." Peggy gave him a look that would have worked on any other person, but with him, it was not having the desired effect.

He leaned forwards and sighed, shaking his head. "You drag me out to a plane in the middle of the night, and I thought, fine, she always has a legitimate reason for what she does, and she always has, but then I find out that we are headed to a frozen wasteland to see Captain Roger's body-"

"You don't know that he's dead, sir," she interrupted. "Howard told us that we may not like what we see, but that does not mean that he is dead."

He gave her a look. "Carter, I am not saying he isn't alive, but I am saying that having your hopes up for something that is a slim chance is only going to hurt you more than you are already hurting."

"I am not getting my hopes up. Steve is dead, Phillips. I listened to him die. You do not need to tell me that," she shook her head. "But right now, I have something I have not had in years. Hope. There's a chance that even if he is dead, there is a body in the casket, and not an empty grave. He can come home. Don't tell me about getting my hopes up."

After that, no one spoke until they landed.

"Where are we?" Peggy asked, walking out of the plane, a large jacket protecting her from the extreme cold.

"Holy hell!" Phillips cried out once he walked out, tightening his jacket. "Carter! When we get back, you will never hear the end of this. I did not fight Nazis to come out here and freeze my a-"

"Chester, if you would kindly stop talking, that would be much appreciated," Peggy turned around and glared at her former Colonel, who instead of testing her, turned around and muttered profanities to himself. "Lead the way to Stark, and I want to know my exact coordinates."

The member of Howard's crew nodded and lead her to the ship named Maria, the one that was so painfully Howard's. Peggy was already tired of the cold, company, and the knots in her stomach that would not subside, but she was determined to make it to the safety of the ship. They all climbed a ladder that lead up to where the rest of them where, and as they grew closer, the feeling in Peggy's stomach began to grow.

"Pegs!" Howard's voice snapped her out of a trance as they walked into the inside of the ship, and soon, he pulled her into a hug. "Thank God you made it. I was worried you wouldn't come-"

"Where is he?" She cut him off, her expression flat.

"Peggy, just wait. He's not.. It's not the same."

"He was frozen in ice, do you really think I would believe he is just as he was? Don't be daft, Howard."

"No, I mean-," he sighed. "He looks rough, but it's him."

"I want to see him."

Howard shook his head slowly. "If you think you can handle it, I can take you to him. We have as many people working on him as we can."

"Take me."

He nodded and then lead her through a maze of hallways and corridors until they reached a section of the ship that seemed to be buzzing with anxiety and stress. Morita and Dugan stood outside of the room, their hats off of their heads. Upon seeing her, they immediately gave Peggy an apologetic look, then looked towards the wall once again, just as they had the day of Steve's funeral, and the many times after that. Peggy was a reminder of what they had lost, and now, she was losing him all over again.

She nodded a hello to them, then redirected her attention away from them. She couldn't stand to watch that. "Aren't you going to let me in?" She looked at Howard, giving him a nod of approval. He opened the door for her and she walked in, her eyes immediately looking down at the man on the table.

Howard was right, it was undeniably Steve. There was no mistaking that it was him, and she knew that. He was laying flat on the table, and his legs and arms were still frozen in ice. They had managed to thaw the ice around his face and neck, just enough so that it was not questionable who it was they were digging out. It was Steve.

She took a deep breath upon first seeing him like this. She had imagined what he must have looked like many times, but it was nothing in comparison to actually seeing him before her, his skin a pale blue, and his body completely frozen. This deep breath was followed by many more as she tried her hardest not to cry. She couldn't. Not in front of everyone, not in front of Steve.

She turned around and walked out of the room and down the hallway, passing Jim and Dum Dum once again, this time with tears streaming down her cheeks. They felt like ice on her cheeks as she walked against the freezing wind with her wet cheeks, but she didn't care. Eventually, though, the cold caught up to her and she stopped and leaned against the metal boat, slumping to the floor. She pulled her hood over her head in a desperate attempt to warm herself, but soon, relief came as a thick blanket was thrown over her shoulders, and she looked up to see three men staring down at her.

"Are you alright?" Howard asked, holding out a hand for her to take. She took it graciously and stood up slowly, coughing a few times.

"We all reacted differently, but it was one hell of a surprise, that's for sure," Jim Morita spoke up, giving her a half-smile. "I haven't relaxed since we found him."

"I cried for about an hour," Howard admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "I have only left his side to bring you to him."

"I prayed that he was alive," Dum Dum added. He was given a few strange looks, but he simply sighed in response. "I know I haven't been with God, so to say, in my life, but if there is one man that deserves to live on this planet, it is Steve Rogers."

Peggy smiled sadly and looked around at the three men who had offered up their sorrow in order for her to feel more comfortable. "Thank you," she whispered, then nodded. "I've had my moment. I would like to go back and see him, if that is alright."

* * *

They all sat around the table as the medical team worked to thaw out parts of him. The cold did not help, but they did what they could. "Have they considered bringing him home and thawing him out there?" Peggy asked, looking at the members of the Howling Commandos, excluding Gabe.

"Yeah, but they aren't sure if his body is stable enough to handle that sort of travel," Jim shrugged.

Peggy furrowed her eyebrows. "If he is already dead, then what is the use of worrying about his stability?"

Falsworth leaned forward, looking over at Peggy. "There is a slight chance that the serum worked to sustain his injury, and that the ice provided a cocoon-like cell for him to live."

"They think he could be alive?"

"They hope so."

Peggy nodded and looked at Steve once again. "So what do we do until they find out?"

Howard finally spoke up, grabbing her hand with his gloved one. "We wait for him to come back."

They all went silent and watched them do their best on him, each one silently praying that he was still alive.

* * *

Hours later, the six of them all rested on the same wall, each one of them asleep where they sat. Morita has his head against a wall, with Dum Dum rested on his shoulder. Peggy slept on Howard's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulders for extra warmth (or rather, that was his excuse). Falsworth and Jacques both slept with their heads back, their arms wrapped around themselves. This was something they had all been used to, although during the war, there were more members of their team, and they were not waiting anxiously to hear the fate of their Captain.

"Holy hell!"

They all slowly started to wake up as one of the doctors yelled, immediately alert. Peggy was the first to her feet, and she was next to the doctor's side in seconds."What? Spit it out!"

"He's alive!"

There was a loud cry of excitement from everyone in the room, and Peggy simply stopped, feeling a weight lift off of her shoulders. Before she was able to stop them, tears fell down her cheeks, this time tears of joy. When she looked back, she could see that each person that had waited now had tears in their eyes, and some even praised God while cheering loudly. Soon, more people, including Phillips walked in and joined in the celebration. They were all asked to leave the room, but in the hallways of the ship, the songs of the soldiers could be heard echoing through all of the hallways.

"Let's hear it for the Captain!"

* * *

A week later, they all sat around a table, drinking a half-frozen bottle of whiskey. They passed it around the table as some of them played cards, and some of them simply rested, like Peggy did. They had been around for long enough to know that while Steve was alive, he was unstable and anything could change in seconds. Neither of them were eating or sleeping properly, but that was to be expected. "The Captain has had to sleep almost ten years. I think he's done enough sleeping for a while," Dum Dum had explained, and everyone silently agreed.

"So, Carter, I hear that you have made an honest man out of Jones," Dum Dum spoke up again. Peggy looked over at the man with a look of anger, then shook her head. She had deliberately refused to think about that aspect of her life, especially now that there was a chance that Steve was alive. "I hope this doesn't change things."

"Go to hell, Dugan. She's had enough to deal with, alright?" Howard spat back, placing a hand on Peggy's thigh.

"I do not need you to make my responses for me, Howard. I can handle myself," Peggy pushed him away and walked out of her chair and out to the deck, which had been covered in a small layer of ice and looked over the side, tightening her thick jacket once again.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Phillips came out from the room, leaning over the railing with her.

Peggy looked over at him with a bank expression, then looked at the sun, which from where she stood, seemed just as frozen as the world around them. "Why does it feel like I have?"

He let out a loud sigh. "Because now that Steve is back, you've realized that you still love him."

"He isn't back."

"But you do love him," he looked over, taking a deep breath. "It is alright of you to love him."

Peggy gave him a confused look. "Since when have you been the expert of love?"

He chuckled. "I'm just a soldier, kid. I got a wife back at home, and I knew when I met her that I was going to be with her until my dying breath. You were one of the unlucky ones who didn't get that chance with the person they loved. You were one of the ones that had that ripped away by war, but you didn't give up, and that's fine. But he's back now, and things are different. I know. You're gonna be just fine, Carter. You always have been."

"Colonel Phillips, have you gone soft since the war?" Peggy smiled, wiping away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

He gave her a look. "Tell the others and I'll tell them about-"

"No, no, that won't be necessary."

He laughed. "That's what I thought." He walked back into the ship, followed by Peggy shortly after. When they returned to the room, two doctors stood in the center of the room, earning the attention of everyone.

"What is going on?" Peggy asked, crossing her arms.

"We are taking him home."

* * *

The ride back to the United States was one of the most uncomfortable experiences Peggy had ever gone through. Since there were more people there than they had started with, they had to cram themselves onto one plane, and leave enough room for Steve and all of his medical assistance. No one complained, though, because they all knew that this meant going home, where it was warm, and where they could finally relax. The thawing process had lead them to freeing his hands and chest of the ice, just enough so they could test whether or not it was safe for him to leave the cold. During the ride back, though it was cold and unmoving, Peggy kept her hand on his, hoping that maybe someone else's warmth would help in any way (or that was what she told the rest of them).

The ride itself took only a few hours from the North Atlantic ocean to New York, but to the team, it felt like days. Once they landed in a remote location, they let them take Steve to where he needed to go, while the rest of them, still in their winter clothes, slowly walked out, the warmth immediately making them smile. "Home sweet home," they whispered, and slowly, one by one, they each peeled off their layers until they were in their normal clothing.

An hour later, Gabe reached the site, and immediately ran to Peggy's side, who took him in with open arms. "Thank god you are okay," he whispered, hugging her tightly. Peggy didn't respond, but embraced him back, finally relaxing.

"Jones! Nice of you to join us!" Dum Dum teased, but they all welcomed him kindly, and they all gathered together, exchanging stories, while Peggy slipped away to the room where they were working on Steve.

She watched them work on him through a window, just as she had for Project Rebirth. Hours passed, and she watched on her own, even though she knew there would not be any change. She felt as if she would miss something if she left, something she would not be able to accept.

"You know, this is a lot like watching boiling water," a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to see Gabe walking in and sitting beside her. "Nothing will happen if you watch it."

Peggy let out a sigh. "Water will eventually boil, and something will eventually happen. I intend to be here when it does."

"Because you love him?"

Peggy gave him a look. "Please, don't do this."

"It's alright if you do," he nodded. "This is a miracle, something that has never happened before. There is no way you could have seen this coming."

"And if I had known?"

Gabe chuckled. "You probably would have waited for him. We all know that."

Peggy stayed quiet for a moment. "I would have never put you in this position, had I known this would happen."

He nodded. "I know. That's why I will make this easy on you and say that it was me, and that I can't do this."

Peggy gave him a grateful smile.

"I mean, who doesn't like coffee? It was just a deal breaker, Peggy. We would have never worked out."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "You're going to meet someone that will love you in ways that I could not, Gabe. You are a catch, soldier. I know you are going to make the best husband a woman could ask for." She pulled the ring off of her finger and placed it in his palm. "You have made one for me if our circumstances had allowed it."

"I know," he smirked, then looked down at the ring with a sad smile. "I would have really liked that, too," he said, then stood up. "Well, Miss Carter, I hope he comes back for you."

"Thank you, Mister Jones," she nodded, and once he left, she looked back at the man she was still in love with, who was still frozen, and she began to fear for him even more.

* * *

An hour later, Howard walked into the room and sat next to her, watching as the professionals used whatever method they could to melt the ice around him. It seemed to be working, but it did not look like an easy process. "It feels wrong to see him like this," Howard confessed, shaking his head. "He doesn't even look like himself."

Peggy shook her head. "I disagree. He looks exactly like himself," she let out a sigh, then pointed at him. "The worst part of it all is the way he was frozen. Not a single injury, and yet, he is laying flat on his back, his eyes closed. It looks almost as if he accepted the fact that he was going to die, and that he wanted to die properly and peacefully."

"I noticed that," Howard nodded. "When he wakes up-"

"If he wakes up," she corrected.

"If he wakes up," he gave her a look, "he's going to be pretty upset we ruined his moment."

Peggy shook her head. "No, he's going to be angry, but not that you fished him out," she sighed. "He's going to be angry that he was the only one that was saved, and the only one that had the opportunity of a peaceful death, while the other soldiers were not given the same opportunity."

Howard looked over at her, taking in her deep features. She looked tired, almost as if she hadn't slept in quite some time. "How are you holding up?"

"Me?" Peggy looked over at him, then shook her head, chuckling bitterly. "I will be fine once all of this is put to rest."

"When he wakes up?"

Peggy looked at him with a stern expression, but it faded as she saw his faithful look staring back at her, reminding her of the possibilities. "Yes, when he wakes up."

* * *

A few days passed, and there was no ice left on his body. True, there were marks on his skin where you could tell he had been frozen, and he was still pale, but to them, he looked normal.

"It almost feels like we are just visiting in the hospital," Dum Dum examined, looking over at the other two were standing beside him.

"Yeah, except for the whole 'frozen in ice for nine years' part," Howard retorted, giving his friend a flat look.

"He looks like that when he sleeps," Peggy began. "Or, rather, he looks like that at times when he sleeps. He looks at peace, as if there is nothing around him. Other times, he would fall asleep in the tightest position his body could make, with his arms over his head as if he needs the protection. He is not as small as he once was, but when he sleeps, it's almost as if he finds a way to make himself small as he used to be."

There was silence between the three of them as Peggy continued to look into the room where Steve was laying, and it only broke as she looked to her left, only to find the two men staring at her as if she had grown another head. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Howard looked back into the room, squinting slightly. "I'm just a little curious as to how you know how Steve sleeps."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "For a genius, you really are an idiot," she answered, walking past the two of them. They watched her walk away, both of them more intrigued than they were before.

They both looked back into the room, the stale silence creating an awkward environment for the both of them. It was only until Dum Dum squinted and looked at the man who was his Captain during the war. "I never thought I would be jealous of a man who was frozen in ice."

Howard grimaced at first and gave him a slightly disgusted look, but then shrugged, looking back into the room. "Me too, pal. Me too."

"What is going on?" Peggy asked the doctors as they gathered in a waiting room of sorts, where all those who had waited for results had gathered.

The doctor let out a sigh. "Captain Rogers is going to live," he announced, earning cheers from the crowd. "However," he cut them off, "there are going to be some complications."

"Complications? Like?" Howard asked.

"We think that there is no brain damage, or any damage whatsoever, but there are things that we aren't sure about. For instance, when he will wake up."

Gabe raised his hand up slightly, putting the attention on himself for a moment. "So he could wake anywhere from now to a year?"

"Perhaps later," the doctor shrugged. "As far as his health is concerned, he is healthy."

"Healthy?" Peggy raised an eyebrow. "He was frozen in ice for almost a decade. He cannot be healthy."

The doctor looked at her with a look of confusion. "If we had an explanation for it, we would give it to you. His cells may regenerate faster, or maybe he is able to withstand more than what we can. He is Captain America, after all. Whatever it is that has healed him, it has worked very well."

"What are our options, doc?" Dum Dum asked.

He let out a sigh. "Well, my suggestion in this case would be to move him to a remote location, where we can keep a steady watch on him, and if he wakes up, he won't be prone to panicking. We have no idea what his memory will be like. He could remember the entire thing, or he may have blocked out the entire day. No matter what circumstance, he is going to be confused, and he is going to be scared."

"We can do that," Peggy nodded.

"If he has a house still, or somewhere familiar, that would be my suggestion."

"I can do that, as well," Peggy nodded.

The doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you his girlfriend?"

The heat rose to Peggy's cheeks as she shook her head. "No, it wasn't like that-"

"Yes, she is," the rest of the group answered him simultaneously, earning a glare from the only female in the room.

"Miss Carter, is it?"

"Yes sir," she nodded, looking up at him. "What can I do?"

He smiled. "I'm going to trust that you can make sure that all of what I have said happens, alright?"

"Yes sir," she answered with a smile. "I can do that."

After the doctor left, the men of the room all looked to Peggy for direction.

"We all know that Steve would not like it if we kept the truth from him, especially about something like this. I say we make him comfortable in his type of setting, but we make sure that there is access to major cities and to information on the times," she suggested. "He will want to understand everything."

"You know more about him than we do," Morita shrugged. "And you're in charge. Where are we going?"

Peggy smiled.

"I was thinking of Brooklyn, actually."

* * *

Brooklyn had not changed much since the end of the war. It had declined, if anything, but it was not as different as the rest of the world. Of the many New York cities, it seemed to be the one that had stayed mostly the same, much like Steve.

They moved him to an apartment that had been vacated after the war. S.H.I.E.L.D. purchased it under Peggy's name, and they kept a steady flow of doctors and friends. The group had increased, since they all knew that he could wake up at any time. Everyone wanted to be there when he woke up, but no one wanted to overwhelm him.

The only constant visitor was Peggy. If they tried to kick her out, she would simply reason that this was her property, and that no one could kick her out of her own home, even if it was the home of Steve Rogers for the time being. Of all of those who had stayed with Steve, Peggy never once left his side. She was determined to be there the moment he woke up, even if it meant spending a year in an apartment.

Howard visited when he could. Since the long break they both took for Steve, there was much to be done. Other than just the government agency, Howard also had a wife and a side business to take care of, which kept him busy. Any spare time he had was rare, but it gave him an opportunity to check on both Steve and Peggy, and give him a rare moment of peace, even if just for a few minutes.

Each person had different ways of knowing if anything changed as far as Steve's consciousness went. Those who were watching him, like the doctors and the few agents set to guard and protect him, would know by an announcement that would be made to them. Those who were not anywhere near him would receive a phone call from the room, and they would be informed. Peggy would either see him wake up, or she would hear the sounds of the radio turning on. This was to happen when he woke up, just to provide an even more comfortable setting for him. Peggy would be there to welcome him back no matter the circumstance, however, for Steve, they were all willing to go an extra mile.

"Miss Carter?" The doctor called to her, and somehow Peggy knew that was not the first time he had called her, but it was the first she was hearing. It was the last day of the year, and she was prepared to celebrate with Steve, whether he was conscious or not.

"I'm awake," she announced groggily, yawning before standing up. "What is it?"

"Howard Stark is waiting for you downstairs."

Peggy gave the nurse a look before walking out of the room and down the stairs to the lobby, frowning at the billionaire at the sight of him. "Why have you made me come out here? You're allowed in the room," she raised her arms, walking in front of him.

"It's been two months, Peg. You have barely left that room," Howard observed, giving her a sympathetic look. "I'm worried."

She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "You know that I want to be there when he wakes up."

"It's a Saturday night, Peg!" He reached over and took her hands in his, smiling softly. "Come with Maria and I to dinner tonight. It will be fun! It's on us."

"Howard, I really couldn't-"

"Steve is going to be just fine without you," he nodded. "Take one night. We will be back before morning."

Peggy gave him a look. "Before midnight."

"Deal," he nodded, pulling her into a hug. "You deserve some fun, pal. It's been a long year."

She chuckled. "I suppose so."

"Now come on, our reservations start at eight."

Four hours later, they dropped her back off at the apartment complex, after celebrating a new year, or at least spending some time celebrating. She was back at the building thirty minutes after midnight, after counting down the seconds until they welcomed the new year. Peggy was never one for celebrations, but this time, she made an exception.

"Do me a favor and don't stay cooped up in that room for another six months, alright?" Howard looked at Peggy through the open window of their car.

"Come stay with us for a few days," Maria offered. "Perhaps it will give you a break from the stress."

Peggy smiled. "You have mistaken my actions as that of an obligation. I stay there because I want to, because I know that one day, Steve is going to wake up, and I want to be there when he does."

"You don't know how long that will be," Maria tilted her head slightly, wearing a sympathetic smile. "We just don't want to see you waste your life on a possibility."

She shook her head. "To spend my life beside him would not be a waste," she smiled. "Thank you for tonight, it has been a wonderful evening. Take care of yourselves, and come visit again soon."

"Hopefully we will have to," Howard chuckled. "If only Steve would wake up."

"He's going to, just be patient, Howard."

"Your faith amazes me, pal," he smiled. "We'll come visit as soon as we can. Have some fun every now and then, alright?"

Peggy chuckled. "If you insist."

"I do. Good night, Peg."

They drove off seconds later, leaving Peggy behind, waving as they passed by. Perhaps he is right, she thought. Perhaps some time away from Steve would be good.

She shook the thought away, beginning to walk up the stairs. Her place was by his side, whether he was conscious or not. Besides, it was not like staying there was driving her mad. Waiting for him was something she had been doing for so many years, why should she stop now? She had to smile to herself as she thought about how lucky she was, just to have him back in her life, even if he was not entirely there with her quite yet. He would be soon, she knew that-

She stopped upon hearing the sound of music coming from the top of the stairs.

_"It must have been that something that lovers call fate, I kept on saying that I had to wait.."_

Peggy was confused at first, but once realization hit her, she sped up in a second. Did this mean..? She ran up the stairs, a smile growing on her cheeks. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she was greeted by a group of doctors, who all stared at her with a smile. "The radio.." She took a deep breath. "It's playing. You told me that meant that.."

His doctor smiled and nodded at her, and she was convinced. She moved to the door in seconds, slowly opening it, just enough to see him begin to open his eyes and take notice of his surroundings.

She watched him for just a moment, barely believing it as he lifted his arms and rubbed his temples as if he was trying to remember. She took this opportunity to sneak into the room and close the door behind her, earning his attention.

"Welcome back, Captain."

* * *

_**A/N: **In case anyone was wondering, this was the original plan for Together. Why I changed it? I honestly have no idea, but this was what it was to begin with. I added some, and edited some to fit a more proper tone for a one-shot, especially given that I have a longer version of this. I posted this not only because I liked the way it turned out, but it's a decent example of how my writing process goes, and sometimes, the first draft isn't as bad as it seems. This is so long, though. Seven thousand words on a one-shot? Dang. I suppose I just lost myself in writing!_

_I hope you all enjoyed! x_


End file.
